An image sensor is an apparatus that converts an optical image into an electric signal. It has been widely used in digital cameras and other imaging devices, such as camera-equipped mobile phones. Most digital cameras use either a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor or a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor.